Emilio Rivera y el prisionero de Azcaban
by ALICIA LA 5050
Summary: un criminal peligroso escapa de prision y ba tras Emilio.
1. Chapter 1

**Emilio Rivera y el prisionero de Azcaban **

Durante el verano los padres de Emilio se habían ido de viaje y Emilio tubo que quedarse en la casa de su tía Anita mientras que Lorena y Antonio se quedaron con Nikita.

Mientras que está en la casa de sus tíos y ve en las noticias que un fugitivo llamado Fabián Albujar se ha escapado de prisión de Azcaban.

Anita se había casado con un hombre llamado Pedro y habían tendió un hijo llamado Carlos. Pedro tenía una hermana llamada Marge la cual iba a venir de visita para pasar unos días con la familia de su hermano. A Emilio no le agradaba esa mujer criticona y tendría que tolerar su estadía haciendo muchos esfuerzos.

En la última noche de estancia, la mujer comienza a criticar al padre de Emilio y este enfurece, sube a su habitación enojado y comienza a preparar una poción que había enseñado Zoe. Durante la cena se la sirve en una copa a Marge la cual se infla como un globo y se va volando. El chico se da cuenta de que Pedro lo mataría y corre a su habitación a buscar sus cosas, mientras baja por la escalera se encuentra a su tío mirándolo enojado.

-- has que vuelva y áselo ahora--- le dijo.

--- NO --- le grito Emilio--- eso se lo merecía

Salio de la casa enojado, sin saber a donde ir, y decide sentarse en el parque a pensar. Derepente nota que algo se movía entre los arbustos y apareció un perro negro. Pero apareció un autobús rojo de unos tres pisos un hombre bajo de este y le dijo a Emilio que era el Autobús Noctámbulo que lo llevaría a donde quera. Emilio le pide de ir al Callejón Diagon. El viaje en el vehículo era muy brusco te tenias que sostener de lo que encontraras. Durante el viaje se entera de que el fugitivo que vio antes en las noticias fue cómplice de Django de los Muertos y que mató a trece personas en una calle.

Al llegar a su destino Emilio se encontró con el Ministro, Cornelius Fudge (no tengo ganas de pensar un nombre para el ministro) que le dice a Emilio que pudieron recuperar a su "tía".

Hasta que terminen las vacaciones, Emilio alquila una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por haber tardado en subir la continuación pasa que con todo este asunto de que termine en la escuela de verano…. En fin espero que les guste.

* * *

Emilio pasó días en el Caldero Chorreante, y una mañana se encontró con sus padres que al parecer se habían enterado de lo ocurrido pero no le mencionaron nada y sus hermanos.

--- Fue genial lo que hiciste--- le dijo Antonio.

--- Lo pudieron haber expulsado de la escuela--- reclamo Lorena.

--- Pero aun así fue genial.

Mientras que caminan por el Callejón Diagon, Emilio se reencuentra con Darío y Matilda.

* * *

Una noche antes de regresar a La Súper Escuela, Emilio escucho a Manny discutiendo con Frida. Por esta conversación, el muchacho se entera de que Fabián Albujar está, aparentemente, buscándolo para asesinarlo.

Al día siguiente mientras que están en la estación de trenes, Manny aleja a Emilio del grupo para hablar con el.

--- me imagino que ya habrás escuchado hablar de Fabián Albujar…

--- Papa', perdón pero te escuche hablar con mama…

Manny se agacho para quedar a su altura y lo tomo de los hombros.

--- Hijo, solo quiero que me prometas que no importa lo que pase o lo que escuches no vas a ir a buscarlo.

* * *

Llovía y en el tren, Emilio, Darío y Matilda encuentran un compartimiento donde duerme un profesor que lleva un maletín que tiene escrito "Sergio".

De pronto el transporte de detiene en medio de la nada todas las luces se apagan y un frío glacial invade el vagón

--- que raro--- dijo Matilda--- Todavía no hemos llegado.

--- tal vez el tren se descompuso--- dijo Emilio.

--- algo se mueve afuera--- dijo Darío con la cara pegada a la ventana. Pero un repentino sacudon del tren lo izo separarse.

. Todos se sienten de repente sin alegría, con una terrible desesperanza y entonces la puerta del vagón se abre una horrible criatura parecida a un espectro entra en el compartimento y se acerca a Emilio, quién se siente débil y sin fuerzas, pero entonces Sergio se despierta y expulsa a la criatura del compartimento con una luz blanca. Emilio se desmaya oyendo la voz de su madre que lloraba diciendo:-"no no, porque uno de mi hijos" (como no se me ocurría decidí hacer referencia a cuando se enteran de que Emilio es el elegido).

---Emilio, Emilio--- lo llamaba Matilda para despertarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Matilda arrodillada junto a el mirándolo preocupada.

--- ¿Qué me paso?--- pregunto Emilio con dificultada.

---- no sabemos, solo te desmayaste--- le explico Matilda.

----si, creímos que te había dado un ataque--- dijo Darío.

Sergio les dio un chocolate a todos para que recuperen las fuerzas, y les explico que esa criatura era un Dementor, un guardián de la prisión de Azkaban, criaturas capaces de absorber la esperanza, la alegría y el calor con su sola presencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar a la Súper Escuela van al comedor como tenían costumbre en el primer día de clases el director Sánchez empezó a hablar.

---- Los dementores vigilaran todas las entradas en prevención a Fabián Albujar, el ministerio dijo que su presencia no interferirá en nuestras actividades pero… tienen que tener cuidado no es bueno hacer enojar a un dementor ya que no son criaturas que acostumbran perdonar. También me complase presentarles al nuevo profesor de descubrimiento de súper villanos el Sr. Sergio. Y al profesor de Criaturas Mágicas; Adamo.

Emilio y Darío tienen una nueva clase, mientras que Matilda toma todas las que se puede.

El trío se dirigía a tomar su nueva clase, Adivinación, se suponía que el salón estaba en el quinto piso pero cuando llegaron solo había un descanso con el resto de la clase hay totalmente confundida mirando en todas direcciones.

Darío le dio un codazo a Emilio y le señalo hacia el techo. Había una trampilla que tenia escrito profesora Trinidad Tiare, Adivinación.

--- ¿y como vamos a llegar ahí?--- pregunto Emilio.

Como si hubiera sido en respuesta a su pregunta la trampilla se abrió y dejo caer una escalera.

Emilio fue el primero en subir, era el salón más raro que había visto en su vida, era redondo y la cantidad de luces provocaban un calor agobiante.

El primer ejercicio que les dio la profesora fue leer las hojas de te.

--- Lo que aran sera intercambiar las tazas con sus compañeros.

Emilio no llego a alcanzarle su taza a Darío cuando la profesora le pidió que se la de.

Cuando se la entrego la profesora se la quedo viendo, de repente se sobresalto.

--- Hay mi niño--- dijo la profesora—he visto al Grim en tu taza ese es un presagio de muerte.

Esa tarde también tuvieron la clase de Criaturas Mágicas. Adamo les mostró un hipogrifo color blanco.

--- bueno ¿quien quiere acariciarlo?--- pregunto Adamo.

Todos retrocedieron dejando a Emilio en frente.

Adamo le explico que tenia que hacer una reverencia si el hipogrifo la devolvía podría acariciarlo.

Emilio hizo la reverencia y espero que el animal se la devuelva y para su suerte así lo hizo.

--- que bueno --- dijo Adamo--- si deja que lo acaricies va a dejar que lo montes.

---¿!QUE!?--- exclamo Emilio.

Pero Adamo ya lo había levantado y lo había sentado sobre el lomo del hipogrifo.

El cual le hizo dar una vuelta alrededor del castillo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sergio era muy buen maestro incluso lograba que las clases fueran diverdidas pero un día, la clase se sorprende al ver a Zoe tomando el puesto de Sergio, pues según ella. Sergio se había enfermado. La profesora les hace estudiar acerca de hombres lobo y reconocerlos, diferenciándolos de los animagos .

Un dia tormentoso en el patio del colegio los Dementores atacan el patio y Emilio se queda inconsciente. Despertó en la enfermería Darío y Matilda lo miraban preocupados

--- ¿Qué paso?--- pregunto Emilio.

--- no sabemos--- contesto Matilda

Cuando salio de la enfermería, se encontró con Sergio.

--- Emilio—le dijo el profesor--- supe lo que te paso. ¿Estas bien?

--- si

--- si queres yo puedo ayudarte a combatir a los dementores.

El día de halloween tienen su primera visita a Hogsmade el pueblo que quedaba cerca de la escuela pero Emilio no puede ir porque se olvido de pedirles a sus padres que firmen el permiso. Después de comer, cuando vuelven a la torre a las habitaciones descubren que la puerta había sido forzada .Según la señora de la limpieza, que estaba muy asustada, el culpable fue Fabián Albujar . Por prevención el director decide que todos los estudiantes duerman en el comedor.

El director paseaba entre los estudiantes que dormían, ecepto Emilio que fingía estarlo, hasta que llegaron otros profesores.

--- ya revise cada rincón de la escuela--- dijo Zoe--- no esta.

--- deberíamos advertirle a Rivera--- dijo Arabella

--- no--- dijo Sanchez---- sera mejor que lo dejemos tranquilo…

En navidad, antes de la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade, Alejandro y Armando. le regalan a Emilio el Mapa del Merodeador, que muestra con exactitud La Super Escuela y sus pasajes secretos.

Emilio, con la ayuda de sus botas, corre a toda velocidad y se mete por un sajade llega a Hogsmeade, donde se encuentra con Darío y Matilda

Tenia pensado hacer este capitulo mas largo pero todavía tengo que ver como "paso algunas cosas"


End file.
